


Shocking, isn't it?

by cottonuu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda accidental stimulation, M/M, Sleepy Cuddling, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonuu/pseuds/cottonuu
Summary: Metal vents something he's not too proud of to his lover; his feelings about electricity.Oh yea this is also basically just an entire pun all of it oh my god





	Shocking, isn't it?

It all started as an accident. He was simply plugging in his charging cord into an outlet when he felt it. Not only the feeling of energy intake, but the feeling of a spark from the outlet shot through his fingers and straight into his frame before fading. He had not thought this would be so major, and it somewhat made him worried he was using a faulty outlet, but it was very strange. When he was shocked, it lightly rattled his frame, but it felt… Good. The tingling sensation after the shock was surprisingly pleasurable. Well, it wasn't too surprising; He’s been shocked that lightly before and has felt the same reaction, but he’d never given the feeling any thought. Now that he did think about it, he realized that it  _ did _ feel good. It “sparked” a whole new train of thought for him, now thinking about what the reasoning of this could be and...If he would want it more.

Metal’s optics flashed to life when he sensed Sonic enter the room, said hedgehog decidedly resting next to Metal. Metal shuffled slightly, reaching his arm around Sonic’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Sonic smiled, resting his head on Metal’s shoulder and staring into the darkness of their room. There was a brief comfortable silence before Sonic yawned, wrapping his own arm around Metal’s back.

“What ‘cha thinking about?” Sonic whispered, rubbing his thumb on Metal’s side as he spoke. Metal hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not the issue was worth Sonic’s time, before relenting.

“I was lightly shocked a few moments ago. A spark came from the outlet when I plugged my power cord and zapped my fingers.” Sonic nodded, clearly having as much attention as he could on Metal’s speech. “When I felt the spark...It.. Felt pleasing. Like a light tingling sensation. It went through my frame before disappearing.” Sonic could feel Metal heat up a little, noticing that he seemed to become somewhat flustered. “I do not know why… B-But.. I feel kind of-...” Metal was struggling with his words; a thing he rarely did often. Sonic looked at him in confusion, not exactly sure what he was trying to say.

“Kind of what?” Sonic prompted, rubbing up against Metal comfortingly.

“D-Driven to feel it again.” Metal stuttered, shifting his gaze to an empty side of the room. “I want to see h-how pleasurable it can become. I feel there is more to my internal reactions that just a shock, and I want to find out what that is.” Metal vented, looking nervous and flustered at the end of it. His frame had heated up again, but was not uncomfortably hot for the blue speedster next to him.

“Ooh, so you're basically feeling the same thing I do when yah you-know-what?” Sonic responded. It took Metal exactly 1.2 seconds to realize what Sonic meant, and he wishes he never figured it out. Sonic had to run away to avoid getting burned, and to get a wet towel, before Metal could even answer. Metal let out a few quiet beeps as Sonic rubbed the cold towel around his ears, the chill seeping into the copper inside them. 

“No, I am not exactly sure what I am feeling. Well… Maybe.” Metal admitted, trying but failing to not heat up again because “ _ why is this such an embarrassing conversation.” _

“Awwh, come on Mets. Don't get so heated over a little ‘sex-ed’!” Sonic snorted, laughing at his own joke as Metal saw the logic lacking in it.

“How can I be sexually educated? I do not have any genitalia, and there is no purpose for me to bree-” 

“Jeez, Metal! It was just a joke.” Sonic smirked, nuzzling the side of Metal’s head and purring loudly. “I will help you with your endeavor in any way possible. Besides, I owe you one. Or two.” Sonic’s muzzle tinted a light pink, remembering their… Past “endeavors”. Metal flushed, realizing that his beloved Sonic was offering him what could possibly be “sexual assistance”, and was willing to help him with his own stimulation. Metal was both heartwarmed and extremely,  _ extremely  _ flustered. He was also nervous; what if electric shock was actually painful or just not pleasurable at all when in greater quantity or quality? Then his entire hypothesis would be incorrect and this whole conversation would just be a farce. Either way, there is a chance he could be right…

He was so focused on his thought cycles that he embarrassingly failed to notice Sonic leave and come back with a blanket; the only reason he noticed was when Sonic lay the blanket on the both of them. Sonic cuddled up next to Metal, beginning to purr again and causing the vibrations from said purring to lightly vibrate Metal’s shoulder. Metal beeped quietly, wrapping his arms around Sonic again as his own gesture of affection.

“Just relax and think about it tomorrow…” Sonic whispered, his ears slowly drooping back on his head. “Goodnight, Metal.”

“Good night, Sonic.”

**_The next morning…_ **

Metal “woke up” with a jolt when he felt a light zap go through him. He accidentally beeped rather loudly, quickly realizing afterwards that it was just Sonic unplugging his charger cord. Sonic smirked at him, saying “Good morning~” in a mocking tone. Metal’s lower optics glowed a dark red, trying to stop himself from really blushing. The more he hangs out with Sonic, the more he does that. He's tried to override the protocol, but it never listens. 

“Ah-!” Metal flinched, a semi-stronger zap coursing through him. He looked down at his arms to see two sticky pad-like circles sticking to them, with wires attached to them. He looked up to see Sonic holding the device the pads were connected to, a smirk on his face. “S-Sonic, when did you get that?” Metal stuttered, looking at Sonic in surprise. 

“Oh, I just ran to the store while you were sleeping and just so happened to find this.” Sonic secretly set off another shock, making Metal make his own robotic kind of ‘keen’. His arm flinched upwards, and the red in his optics scattered for a moment before coming back to form his squinted eyes.

“...I-I’m not hurting you, am I?” Sonic whispered, his smug posture quickly diminishing from worry.

“N-No, it is just…” Metal looked down, fiddling nervously with the pads. “The spark is very surprising, and I feel some things I can not explain.” Metal squeaked as he felt another shock, as light as the one he would get when scratching Sonic’s scar. That simple zap shouldn't have felt as… Pleasing as it was, but he realized that the part of his frame near his engine was quietly and lightly vibrating, and his entire body seemed to be more sensitive than it should normally be.

“Ooh, so it feels good, right?” Sonic went back to grinning, once again zapping Metal without warning him. Instead of a single zap, though, it was consistent shocks, coming in through Metal’s arms and quickly flooding through his body, nipping at his fingertips and shaking his frame. He let out a staticy whine, his chassis shuddering in response to the tiny electrical attacks.

“ _ Ahh _ \-- I never thhought I c-could feel--!” Metal stopped his speech to let out a muffled staticy moan, his optics once again glitching for a moment and his back hunching forward. He was still sitting on the ground, with only his arms to prop him up, and he was definitely glad he hadn’t stood up at any point. His arms shook, rattling every time there was a shock. This treatment was starting to feel  _ incredibly  _ good, something that he admittedly thought should have went against all logic. He originally was told that his system was supposed to have a way of dispelling excess energy such as electricity from an outside source (though too much would still overwhelm him and fry him anyways, making the system useless). Was this his systems way of dispelling it? It seems highly funct--

“ _ N-aahh! _ ” Metal cried out, his arms giving beneath him as a violent shudder wracked through his form, all his thought processes and sensor processors blinking out for a moment. After a flash of white going through his vision for exactly 2.4 seconds, he realized the cause of his weakness was from the fact that Sonic had turned up the amps from 0.02 to 0.05. Metal could hear, in between the buzzing in his audio sensors, Sonic ask if he’s okay. He attempted to speak, but only let out static and beeps, and instead resorted to a embarrassingly shaky thumbs-up. He heard what he thought was Sonic giggling before all the electrical shocks halted, letting his body catch a break. He felt steam roll off his chassis for a moment, though that could have been an error, and his blurry vision and fizzy audio soon returned to normal as well. His optics came into focus on Sonic’s muzzle, just in time as he felt a warm pressure on his own steel one. His frame quickly heated from the gesture, and only heated more as he realized what just happened. 

“O-Oh… Oh my goodness..” Metal stuttered, looking at the ground as he slowly and shakily sat up. “T-That…” He had no words for it. That was something he’d never thought in his artificial life he would feel. How was he to explain it if it had never been explained before? 

“It was amazing, I know!~” Sonic jokingly boasted, sitting in front of Metal and peeling off the pads. Metal still shivered slightly, feeling as if though the energy was still bouncing around in him. Sonic set the device aside and quickly went to assist his robotic boyfriend, gently pulling him into a full-body hug and laying on the rug with Metal on top of him. Sonic’s ear flicked as he heard Metal’s extremely quiet beeps, said noise soon settling into silence and being replaced with the light whirrs of his engine. He realized Metal had gone into “Offline mode”, basically meaning he had fallen asleep. Sonic chuckled, deciding that maybe a little nap was in order. And maybe, they can look more into that electrical quirk later… 


End file.
